Locker Love
by twilightjunkie77
Summary: bella&edward love check it out! probably going to get hot and heavy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

this is one of my first stories so if anyone reads it, comment me to tell me how you like it! I haven't been able to finish a story yet but if you encourage me, then hopefully his will be the first! *** DO NOT OWN AND OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES I HAVE CREATED!!! i am definately not as talented as Mrs. Stephenie Meyer***

Love, Twilightjunkie77

* * *

Chapter one

Nervously I looked around at the people in the hallway. No one noticed as I slipped up to the fourth locker from room 112. I hurridly taped the note to his lock and ran to my best friend Alice. Her boyfriend Jasper laughed at us as we looked at each other and high fived. I was proud that I had found a way to tell him how I felt without actually talking to him.

That was a week and a half ago. Now I know he thinks I'm a freak. As I walk the halls quietly without a smile I feel a tap on my right shoulder. As I turn I see no one in particular but I feel a weight in the hood of my jacket, a note.

It reads: During the day

In the halls

I see a girl

Who dares to be different

And is unafraid to share

The feelings she hides

In secret she gives herself away

I turn and search the crowd behind me. I could swear I hear a chuckle. As I walk cradling the note I think of possible people. It could be Edward, the boy I gave notes to, but I doubt it. He made himself pretty clear to my friend Nick. He thought those notes were the most annoying thing. He hated the person behind them. Therefore he hated me.

In French I am unable to concentrate. My teacher calls on me, "Karine, ca va? Tu es aime regarder la tele?" I look at her blankly. "Ca va bien. Non, je ne regarder pas la tele." She smiles beatifically at me and passes on to the next unaware student.

After French I make my way to history. As I walk I feel someone's gaze on me. Its him, it's Edward! I look down quickly sure he's looking at someone over my shoulder. Why would he even give me a second glance?

As I meet up with my other best friend Jessica, I tell her the crazy events of today vowing to call Alice as soon as the bell rings. She is going to be giving me a ride today and I will be telling her every detail. Jasper better help us figure it out!

The class wears on and I gnaw on my pencil while thinking of Edward. That smile, those eyes. He makes just about every girl drool and feel like a puddle of mass-less goo. Why did I ever think I had a chance with that god? The bell finally rings and I whip out my cell to dial Alice. Running out of the classroom not paying attention to what is going on around me, I slam right into someone much taller than me. Holy Jesus Christ… ITS FUCKING EDWARD CULLEN! As I sit on the ground holding my head and picking up my thing from the floor, he bends down to help me.

"I am so sorry!"" he smiles. I haven't ever seen him smile ever! "Can I help you carry these books anywhere?

"I'm fine thanks. Have a good day." I walk off feeling like the biggest idiot in the world! As I redial Alice, I silently scream. My body tingles everywhere we touched, even through the clothes.

This kind of chemistry just cannot be ignored.

* * *

know it isnt long but until i get some feedback the chapters probably won't be! so give me some love!!!!I


	2. Chapter 2

Haha I am so happy that I already have some readers! Thank to all who have reviewed and liked this story! This chapter goes out to you guys:]

* * *

Chapter Two

As I walked out the door to my car, I thought about the weird note and my run in with Edward. I tingled inside just thinking about him! Getting into my car, I turned the heat on so I wouldn't freeze. I was going home and going to sleep so tomorrow would come more quickly!

Alice called me while I was doing my homework to see what I wanted to do after school tomorrow. The weekend was finally here! I didn't want to go shopping like the little pixie suggested, I thought we might just have a movie night or something. Alice insisted we get dressed up and go out so I decided what the heck? You only live life once! We decided to go to this club for high school kids called Tornado. It was supposed to be a really great place with all sorts of hot guys and good music.

Alice had decided she was going to set me up with someone tonight just o I could get some practice in for Edward. I was going to humor her but I didn't think anything would be going on with whatever guy she chose for me. We picked our outfits over the phone and Alice had decided that I was going to wear my red silk halter with a pair or tight black jeans and some sparkly silver high heels.

She was wearing a sky blue tube top with a jean mini and some black pumps. We plan on rocking the club. As I finished my makeup and gave my hair its finishing touches my pone rang and made me jump. Alice was calling my phone again. "OH MY GOD! Edward's going to be there tonight!" she screamed through the phone. I looked at the phone and then dropped it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I was already nervous and when I was nervous my feet didn't like to do what I told them to. Dancing was going to be a huge problem if I couldn't even walk!

"Edward Cullen I going to be at the Tornado! You have to look super hot tonight! I'm coming over! I will be there in five minutes, heat up your straightner and curling iron right now!" with that she promptly hung up.

I panicked. What was I going to do? Well I knew Alice would make me look like a super model so I didn't have to worry too much about that… but what would I say? When I got nervous not only was I clumsy but I said some really weird things. I hoped I wouldn't say something totally stupid!

Alice burst into my room and gave me the once over. "Outfit is amazing! But the hair needs some spice! Is that straightner working?" she whizzed over to my bathroom where the straigtner was blinking like crazy and the curling iron was heating up.

"Come here!" I walked over and she started to get my hair under control.

"Alice don't let me fall tonight! And make sure I don't say anything too dumb okay? I'm nervous! Why'd you have to go and tell me he was coming? Those gorgeous green eyes and he sparkling bronze hair makes me go weak at the knees, how do you think I'm going to fare walking?!" after my rant she looked at me smiled and nodded her head.

"You won't fall; no stupid things are going to come out of your mouth; and if you want to dance you better change shoes!" I laughed, only Alice could make the butterflies leave at a time like this.

When she was done we walked out the door and got into her yellow jeep. I loved this jeep, it was where we had made so many memories. The first time we had gone on a road trip this was the car we took. Charlie had some problems with me riding in it because it didn't have the doors on it but he trusted alice's driving. I really don't know why!

At the club Jasper was waiting for us in line. He was talking to some guys I recognized from school I think they're on the basketball team…

"Hey Jazz!" alice, the ever hyper one, ran at Jasper and tackled him from behind.

"Hey Ali, where have you guys been?" he looked at us in exasperation and we giggled at each other.

"Getting ready, thank you for waiting in line for us!" she kissed him and I looked away. I basically always felt like the third wheel because I was always with Jasper and Alice. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Alice and I am so happy that she's found the guy of her dreams plus Jasper isn't too bad once you get to know him and we've been getting to be pretty good friends lately, but it makes me feel like there isn't anyone out there for me, or that they aren't looking for me hard enough.

Anyway, as we walked in I felt the music through the floorboards and saw the strobe lights and all my nervousness went away. Something about a good song and fun people calm me down. Alice, jasper, jasper's friends and I all made our way to a neon purple and white booth against the wall. The waitress came over and got our drink orders.

"Alice, get your butt over here! We are going to dance!" i had a great feeling right now and I decided that dancing was just what my mood called for.

"Alright girl, Lets get this party started!" she wiggled out of the booth and the guys watched as we made our way to the dance floor. The music started and we let it flow through our bodies. My hands were in the air and my body was pounding with the beat of the song. I felt someone behind me but didn't pay attention, there was almost no room between the bodies.

As I moved my hips and feet I heard cat calls from our table. I looked beside me and saw Alice grinning like mad and dancing a little away from me. I looked behind me to see what they were all looking at and saw Edward Cullen following my dance moves like he was my long lost dance partner. I smiled at him and turned so I was facing this glorious man.

My dancing improved as I got more confident with him. I was glad I wore my gladiator sandals instead of the heels I was planning on coming here with.

"Fancy seeing you here, "I called over the music. He smiled and came a little closer; our chests were almost touching now.

"Small world I guess." He looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. "you didn't come across as a dancer when I met you before." He smiled and I could feel myself blush.

"Yeah I didn't think so. I'm not normally this coordinated. Music makes everything easier though." We stopped talking and let the conversation go from our mouths to our bodies as we danced through two more songs. By the time the songs were over I was hot and ready for a drink.

"Hey do you want to go sit down for a while? I' feeling kind of thirsty." I smiled at him in what I thought was a seductive way. My confidence tonight was through the roof!

"Wouldn't mind one bit." He grabbed my hand as we weaved our way through the other dancers. As soon as our skin touched I felt an electric shock all the way up my arm. Chemistry indeed!

Jasper had joined Alice some time during out dancing session so I didn't worry about her. We sat at the now empty table and I drank some of my drink and offered it to Edward.

"Not really thirsty thanks." He looked at me closely and I felt sort of awkward.

"Alrighty then… I'm feeling like some more dancing!" for the rest of the night we stayed on the dance floor and only stopped when we felt like we were about to collapse. At around midnight Alice came over to me and told me it was time to go.

"Edward we have to do this again sometime!" I smiled at him.

He looked at me and grinned that crooked smile that made every girls heart pound, "We definitely do," he came closer to me and I silently gasped, was he going to kiss me?! I closed my eyes and felt his lips on my cheek.

I made a small frown. Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Well bye then! See you at school Monday." I turned and started to walk.

"Wait! Don't I get your number?" I internally shrieked, he was asking for MY number? I played it cool.

"I don't give my number out to random people I dance with, maybe you should try again later." I smirked at him and walked out the door.

* * *

So I updated for you wonderful people and made it a little longer (actually a lot longer:]) and I am definitely thinking about what one of my reviewers said… I need a vote: Should I make a chapter in Edward's point of view??? Review lovely people and maybe I will keep going with this story…

Love always,

Twilightjunkie77


End file.
